Aiden Mathis
Aiden Mathis war ein Schüler von Takeda und lernte dort auch Emily Thorne kennen. Sein Vater ist Trevor Warren Mathis und seine Mutter Harriet Mathis. Er hatte auch eine kleine Schwester die aber von Americon Initiative gekidnappt wurde und auch umgebracht wurde. Er verlässt Emily da er seine Schwester suchen wollte, aber noch nicht wusste das sie tot ist. In Staffel Zwei werden er und Emily wieder ein Paar und in Staffel Drei verloben Sie sich auch. Er wird jedoch von Victoria Grayson aus Rache für den Tod ihre Geliebten Pascal LeMarchal getötet. Früheres Leben thumb|left|Der junge Aiden...thumb|left|...findet seinen toten VaterAiden Mathis wuchs in England auf. Sein Vater war Trevor Warren Mathis, ein Gepäckabfertiger bei Flughafen Heathrow. Dmitri Bladov, ein russischer Krimineller, entführte Aidens ältere Schwester Colleen im Auftrag von Americon Initiative. Sie zwangen so Trevor Mathis ein Gepäckstück in Flug 197 zu schmuggeln. Trevor wußte jedoch nicht, daß es sich um eine Bombe handelt. Durch die Bombe explodierte das Flugzeug und unzählige Menschen starben. Aiden, der noch ein Kind war, fand die Leiche seines Vaters. Alle gingen von Selbstmord wegen seiner Schuldgefühle aus. In Wirklichkeit wurde er ermordet, was Aiden jedoch erst sehr viel später herausfand. Auch wurde er in der Schule wegen der Geschehnisse oft angefeindet. Er verließ des wegen mit 16 Jahren sein Zuhause um sich auf die Suche nach Collen zu machen. Auf Emily Thorne trifft er erstmalig im Jahr 2006 in einer russischen Bar. Er arbeitet dort als Barkeeper. Er ist dort auf der Spur von Dimitri Bladov. Auch Emily ist dort in einem Einsatz für Satoshi Takeda. Emily kann zu Bladov vordringen. Aiden versucht Bladthumb|Aiden trift Emily in russischer Barov zu töten. Emily verhindert dies, weil sie von ihm weitere Antworten will. Aiden wird eingesperrt. Emily kann ihn befreien, auch greift Takeda ein. Schließlich können beide Bladov stellen. Emily versucht nochmals Aiden abzuhalten ihn zu töten. Bladov meint Colleen wäre "wahrscheinlich tot". Dann provoziert er Aiden und beleidigt Colleen. Daraufihin tötet Aiden ihn. Emily ist zwar nicht glücklich, weil sie noch weitere Informationen wollte. Doch Aiden möchte nun bei ihrem "Sensei" aufgenommen werden. Auf Emilys Bitte hin nimmt Takeda ihn auf. Die beiden werden nun gemeinsam in Japan auf Rebun Island ausgebildet. Zwischen ihnen entwickelt sich eine Liebesbezthumb|left|Aiden und Emily trainieren auf Rebun Islandiehung. Durch Takeda erfährt Aiden etwa im Jahr 2008 von einer neuen Spur zu Colleen, der er folgen will. Emily will heimlich mit ihm gehen. Aiden lässt sie jedoch alleine zurück. Takeda benutzt dies um Emily eine Lektion zu erteilen. Liebe, Vertauen und Mitgefühl würden nur ihre Rachepläne gefährden. Emily verschließt sich daraufhin. Sie ist durch Aidens Verhalten sehr verletzt und trägt ihm dies lange nach. Auch die Spur zu Colleen führt nicht weiter. Staffel Zwei Nachdem Emily die Hamptons zeitweise verläßt, trainieren sie und Aiden im Jahr 2012 erneut bei Satoshi Takeda auf Rebun Island. Doch Aidens Mission zur Suche nach seiner Schwester ist gescheitert und auch Emilys Vertrauen kann er nicht zurückgewinnen. Dann kehrt Emily in die Hamptons zurück, um ihre Rachepläne fortzusetzen. Aiden kann Takeda überzeugen, ihn zur Unsterstützung und Überwachung von Emily ebanfalls dorthin zu schicken. Auch hat Takeda nicht das nötige Vertrauen, daß es Emily gelingt ihre Mission zu vollenden. Als Gordon Murphy in Emilys Strandhaus eindringt um sie zu töten, rettet er Emily das Leben und tötet Murphy. Doch die ist noch immer ziemlich sauer auf Aiden. Sie schlägt ihn nieder und "entsorgt" ihn unsanft, er wacht in einem Müllauto wieder auf. Er läßt sich jedoch nicht so einfach fortdrängen. Mit Hilfe eines Hotelschlüssels aus Gordon Murphys Jackentasche findet er einerseits den Flugzeugrekorder des Flugzeuges, daß mit Agent John McGovern und den Beweisen gegen Conrad Grayson explodiert ist. Auch findet er eine Spur zu Emilys leiblicher Mutter Kara Wallace. Dies verheimlicht er Emily jedoch. Es zeigt sich auch, daß Kara und Gordon ein Paar sind, auch entledigt sich Kara Aidens ebenfalls sehr unsanft. Gegenüber Emily rechtfertigt er sich später, daß er sie ebenso wie ihr Vater nur habe schützen wollen. Emily hat inzwischen herausgefunden, daß sie Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter verdrängt hatte. Die war psychisch krank und wollte sie als Kind ertränken. Aiden gelingt es derweil auch mit der Unterstützung von Takeda bei Grayson Global einzudringen um die Firma von innen her zu infiltrieren. Er findet auch heraus, daß Padma Lahari die Graysons über den Beleg der einstigen Investiton von David Clarke bei NolCorp informiert hat. Nolan Ross übergibt Aiden den belastenden Beleg. Ihm ist es wichtiger Emilys Geheimnis zu schützen, als seine Firma zu verlieren. Aiden übergibt daraufhin Daniel Grayson den Beleg und die Graysons bekommen die Firmanmehrheit an NolCorp. Aiden erhält dafür einen einflußreichen Posten bei Grayson Global. Inzwischen kommen sich Aiden und Emily wieder näher, was Daniel eifersüchtig macht. Doch Aiden wird von Helen Crowley unter Druck gesetzt, die behauptet Aiden Schwester Colleen sei noch am Leben und in Gewalt von Americon Initiative. Aiden soll Victoria töten, doch Emily stoppt ihn. Daraufhin erhält Aiden ein Video vom Tod seiner Schwester. Danach kommt es zu einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit Emily, der er den Tod seiner Schwester zum Vorwurf macht. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, daß Colleen bereits Jahre vorher getötet wurde. Aiden tötet schleißlich Trask, der einst seine Schwester ermordet hatte. Danach findet er jedoch keinen Frieden sondern nur Leere. Er möchte nun Emily von dem seiner Meinung nach sinnlosen Weg der Vergeltung abbringen. Dies kann Takeda jedoch nicht akzeptieren. Er sorgt dafür, daß Aiden von seinem Posten bei Grayson Global gefeuert wird. Auch fordert er ihn zum Kampf heraus. Bei einem Kampf mit Samuraischwetern tötet jedoch Aiden Takeda. Als die Emily erfährt, ist sie schockiert, daß Aiden ihren Mentor und Lehrmeister getötet hat. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit. Auch muß Aiden nun flüchten, weil ihm der große Stromausfall und der Bombenanschlag auf Graysons Global angehängt werden. Er wird jedoch an der Grenze verhaftet. Zu seiner Überraschung wird er jedoch bald wieder entlassen, den Edith Lee hat die Verbrechen mit Hilfe von Computermanipulationen Nolan Ross angehängt, der nun verhaftet wird. Aiden trifft ist nun wieder frei und tirfft im Strandhaus auf Daniel Grayson. Zwischen beiden kommt es wegen Emily zu einem heftigen Streit und Kampf. Dabei fällt Daniel zu Boden und sieht eine Waffe liegen, die aus Emilys Schränkchen gefallen ist. Später sehen wir, wie Daniel leicht verstört bei der Siegesparty zur Gouverneurwahl seines Vaters auftaucht. Er hat Blut am Ärmel und verlangt ein frisches Hemd. Es fielen offensichtlich Schüsse. Was aus Aiden wurde ist zunächst unklar. Staffel Drei Aussehen Persönlichkeit Aiden mußte als Kind den Tod seines Vaters, der als Verbrecher beschuldigt wurde, verkraften. Auch die Entführung seiner Schwester Colleen war ein schwerer Schlag. Er beginnt mit der Suche nach ihr, kann jedoch nur noch den Tod herausfinden. Wie Emily will auch er Rache. Er wurde von Takeda zum kämpfen ausgebildet, zum töten von Menschen. Dabei verhält er sich entsprechend seiner Ausbildung kalt und profimäßig. Auch ist er durchaus bereit Gewalt anzuwenden. Seine Gefühle für Emily sind jedoch sehr leidenschaftlich. Auch kann er nicht so wie sie "auf Knopfdruck" Gefühle abstellen oder sich verstellen. Nachdem er den Mörder von Colleen getötet hat, empfindet er keinen Frieden sondern nur Leere. Er will Emily deshalb von diesem Weg abbringen. Er scheitert jedoch und ihre Beziehung zerbricht, auch wegen des Todes von Takeda. Er kehrt jedoch zurück und die beiden werden wieder ein Paar. Er sagt einmal, daß er für Emily sein Leben geben würde. So kommt es auch. Er liebt Emily zutieftst. Sein Charakter ist mutig, unerschrocken, oft leidenschaftlich. Beziehungen Aiden und Emily Aiden lernt Emily in einer Bar kennen als er Dmitri Bladov verfolgt um seine Schwester aufzuspüren. Emily ist dort im Auftrag von Satoshi Takeda. Emily hilft Aiden und führt ihn dann zu Takeda. Die beiden werden gemeinsam auf Rebun Island in Japan ausgebildet. Dort werden sie auch zu einem Liebespaar. Aiden läßt Emily jedoch im Stich um der Spur seiner Schwester zu folgen. Dies trägt Emily ihm lange nach. Mit Einverständnis von Takeda erscheint er dann jedoch in den Hamptons um ihr bei ihrer Vergeltung zu helfen. Die beiden kommen sich erneut näher und werden ein heimliches Liebespaar. Als Aiden den Mörder seiner Schwester Colleen tötet empfindet er jedoch nur Leere. Nun möchte er Emily von diesem seiner meinung nach sinnlosen Weg abbringen. Deswegen kommt es zur Auseinanderrsetzung und zum Kampf mit Takeda, den er tötet. Als Emily die Wahrheit erfährt kommt es zu einem heftigen Streit und zum Bruch zwischen den beiden. Später wird sie ihn jedoch wieder um Hilfe bitten. Die beiden kommen sich erneut näher und verloben sich sogar heimlich. Die Beziehung zwischen Emily und Aiden ist wechselvoll. Mal lieben sich die beiden leidenschaftlich, ein anderes mal streiten sie heftig miteinader. Aiden ist auch auf Jack und Daniel eifersüchtig, sie sind Konkurrenten. Als er merkt, daß Emily Jack mehr liebt, trifft ihn dies sehr. Am Ende finden Aiden und Emily jedoch wieder zueinander. Aiden sagt einmal, daß er bereit wäre sein Leben für Emily zu geben. So kommt es auch. Victoria Grayson tötet ihn aus Rache für den Tod ihres Geliebten Pascal LeMarchal. Sein Tod trifft Emily zutiefst. Sie bezeichnet Aiden später als den Mann, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. :Hauptartikel: Emily und Aiden Aiden und Niko Niko Takeda ist die Tochter von Satoshi Takeda, dem Lehrmeister von Emily und Aiden. Als Aiden am Ende von Staffel Zwei nach kurzer Verhaftung entlassen wird, trifft er auf Daniel Grayson. Die beiden kämpfen miteinander und Daniel schießt mit einer Waffe auf Aiden. Der überlebt, wird aber schwer verletzt. Es ist Niko die ihn danach wieder gesund pflegt. Zwischen beiden entsteht ein Liebesverhältnis. Niko hat dabei keine Ahnung, daß Aiden ihren Vater getötet hat. Aiden kommt danach wieder in die Hamptons. Er will Emily helfen, die er noch immer liebt. Als Emily nach den Schüssen von Daniel auf sie verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt, taucht dort Niko als Krankenschwester auf. Sie behauptet gegenüber Aiden, daß sie Emily helfen wolle. In Wirklichkeit ist sie jedoch auf der Suche nach dem Mörder ihres Vaters. Auch zeigt sich, daß sie auf Emily in mehrfacher Hinsicht eifersüchtig ist. Zum einen wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Aiden. Zum anderen war Emily Takedas Lieblingsschülerin. Er mocht sie anscheinend mehr als seine eigene Tochter. Als sie herausfindet, daß Aiden der Mörder ihres Vaters ist, eskaliert die Situation. Sie entführt und fesselt Aiden. Als Emily auftaucht, kommt es zum Kampf. Emily siegt schließlich. Als sie mit dem Samuraischwert über Niko ist um sie zu töten, hält Aiden sie davon ab mit den Worten: "Das hat sie nicht verdient!" Emily verschont sie daraufhin und läßt sie gehen. Über ihr weieters Schicksal ist nichts bekannt. Auftitte *In Staffel Zwei tritt Aiden Mathis sämtlichen Folgen auf. *In Staffel Drei ist er ebenfalls in allen Folgen zu sehen. In der Episode Ungnade hat er allerdings nur einen kurzen Auftritt ("Credit only"). In der Folge Exekution wird er getötet. *In Staffel Vier ist er in den Folgen Wiedergeburt und Interview noch einmal in Archivaufnahmen zu sehen. Trivia *Nolan Ross gibt Aiden mehrfach Spitznamen. So z.B. "Mr. Bond", "Remmington Steele" (nach der Detektivserie aus den 80er Jahren), "Mr. Bean". Besonders die Bezeichnung als Bond ist sehr passend. Aiden ist ebenfalls Brite. Auch tritt er oft wie James Bond auf, sowohl im Aussehen und Kleidung, als auch mit seinem Sportwagen. Auch von Aufgabe und Charakter gibt es Ähnlichkeiten. *Aiden Mathis ist der erste von Emilys Liebhabern, der getötet wird. Zitate Galerie Aiden 10.jpg Destiny 81.jpg Aidily 2.jpg Confidence 2.jpg Aiden 1I.jpg Illusion 13.jpg Aiden 11.jpg Aiden 1M.jpg Aiden 6.jpg Aiden 8.jpg Takeda 7.jpg Aiden C.jpg Aiden 3A.jpg Aiden 3F.jpg Aiden 3H.jpg Aiden 3P.jpg Aiden 9.jpg Aiden 3U.jpg Aiden 31A.jpg Aiden F.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere